


Stupid Love

by GlitterCake20



Series: Stupid Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Cocky Liam Dunbar, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Jock Liam Dunbar, Jock/Nerd AU, Kira Yukimura & Theo Raeken, Kisses, M/M, Nerd Theo Raeken, Serenading, Shy Theo Raeken, Soft Boys, Virgin Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: “Because love is not really blind, but it’s pretty fucking stupid.”Quiet nerdy Theo caught Liam's attention and now the cocky jock wont leave him alone.





	1. The Nerd and The Jock

“Come on baby boy, smile!”

Theo, gritted his teeth because was it not for Liam’s mocking tone and how cheap _baby boy_ sounded when he said it front of his friends, then maybe Theo would have actually smiled. He wanted to, but this clown didn’t deserve it right now.

Theo grabbed his books almost tripping over the foot of the table as he shot up to leave the library and get away from the bunch of jocks that were gathered around his table. His thick black glasses fell off as he stumbled, dropping at Liam’s feet. Theo steadied himself and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, his cheeks burning red. Before he knew it he felt a warm pair of hands gently push his glasses back onto his face. Opening his eyes, he saw that sweet face he usually went weak for, standing in front of him, not the teasing loud mouth from a moment ago.

“Hey, I’m just kidding” Liam said softly, leaning to the side trying to catch Theo’s gaze, his hands gentle on Theo’s shoulders, but a snicker from behind Liam spoiled the tender moment.

“Yeah sure, Liam.” Theo clutched his books to his chest and pushed passed Liam, bumping into his shoulder as he walked away.

“On no baby’s angry” Scott said through a laugh.

“Shut up” Liam stuck a finger in his face, “you don’t get to call him that” he spat out before grabbing his own bag and storming off, ignoring the ‘ooh’s’ and wolf whistles behind him.

Theo made a stop in the locker room to fix his hair, pushing the strands back into a neat little side path where they had fallen out of place from his earlier tumble. He adjusted his glasses, that were held together with a small piece of white tape between the eyes. He tugged on his pullover, straightening the collar of the shirt underneath, tucking it back into his chinos.

The door creaked open and Liam’s overbearing cologne hit him like a bus. “Theo?” He heard Liam’s footsteps move closer and he ran to hide behind the back row of lockers, holding his breath as if the boy would be able to hear him. He never planned on falling so hard for this asshole. He didn’t want to fall for him at all, what good could ever come from the school nerd falling for the football captain? This entire situation was already pretty bad, Liam had caught him staring a few too many times, and he was now the center of the jock’s attention. The teasing was relentless, bordering on flirting but always keeping that stinging edge that killed it when it looked like his friends may catch on.

“Theo, I know you’re here. I’m sorry okay” Liam cornered the first row of lockers, hoping to find the other boy there. “I didn’t mean for it to go so far” his fingers slid across the locker doors as he walked. “Baby please… I need to see you.” Theo’s heart skipped listening to the desperate whine in Liam’s voice.

“Liam just go away. Leave me alone.” Theo begged, not because he really wanted Liam to leave him alone but because he didn’t want to be so close to something he couldn’t have. Not again.

“I can’t do that baby boy...” his voice was raspy, needy. Theo moved to the edge of the last row, out of Liam’s sight if he was to turn the next corner. “I need to see you and I need to touch you again”

“Why? So that you can walk by me in the hallways tomorrow like I don’t exist?” Theo sighed, he needed to end this. “You only want me when you’re not with them, I can’t be your dirty little secret Liam”

“Why not baby?” his voice seemed much closer than it was a few seconds go.

“Because I…” the next moment Liam was behind him, his hands circling his waist, pressing his nose into Theo’s neck as he inhaled deeply. Theo’s spine tingled and his mind went blank “Because I…” his words were a choked whisper as Liam’s hands pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked in, his fingers caressing the soft exposed skin on Theo’s hip bone.

“You smell so good baby”

“You -you smell good too” Theo whined a little, melting into Liam’s touch as his other hand travelled up to Theo’s neck, curling around his chin, tugging gently and Theo let himself be turned around. His knees immediately buckled looking down at Liam’s bright blue eyes framed with perfectly thick lashes. “Jesus…” Theo shut his eyes, swallowing hard, trying to keep his body in control.

Liam’s finger tips danced over Theo’s lips and slid down to his neck, making their way to Theo’s hand to tangle into his fingers “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Theo snorted, stifling the laugh when he realized Liam was serious. “Why are you like this? Why me Liam? God, I was happy to just finish school unnoticed and go to college unnoticed and live my life in peace, unnoticed, and then you-”

“Baby whoever doesn’t notice you is a damn fool.” Liam lips were brushing along Theo’s jaw and all the boy kept whishing was that Liam didn’t kiss him because judging by how his heart was beating just from Liam holding his hand, he probably wouldn’t survive a kiss.

“Liam please….”

“What do you want baby” his voice was sweet as syrup, sticky too, so sticky that Theo couldn’t pull away from him even if he tried. He remembered the last time Liam had him pinned against the wall, how glorious it felt having his hands all over his body, his soft lips whispering sexy nothings onto his skin. But he also remembered how Liam walked right passed him the next day with his pack of wolves acting like Theo wasn’t even there- loud and obnoxious, flirting with anything that moved. And _Theo_ , well he was just one of those things.

“I want to leave” Theo bit out. Liam’s hands immediately dropped to his sides, the wound almost visible through his eyes as he looked up at the boy. Theo signed and glanced at him quickly before he made his way out of the locker room.

____

Liam’s mood was a foul one the next day, earning him some well-deserved teases from the rest of the jocks. He resigned himself to the corner seat at their usual table in the cafeteria during lunch. His hoodie was pulled over his head so that only the lower part of his face was visible.

Nolan sat closest to him, popping big pink bubbles with his chewing gum. Scott sat on top of the table so that the entire cafeteria could see him, telling dumbass jokes that all the girls laughed at. Garrett was leaning back against the wall, his feet on the table, face buried in his phone. Theo was on the other side of the room, his back to Liam’s table, reading a book with Kira as they pecked at their food in silence.

“You know, they are way too cute to be called nerds. They’re like those hot nerds from the movies” Nolan finally broke the silence, nodding to Theo and Kira, “like that guy in The Internship”

Liam just frowned at Nolan, “What are you talking about?” Liam reached out and popped the big pink bubble that formed around Nolan’s lips.

“You like him don’t you?” Nolan blurted out, pulling sticky strings from his freckled nose.

“Do you feel like getting punched or…?” Liam’s voice was just short of a growl, getting Scotts attention, even Garrett looked up from tweeting his life away.

“No no wait, hear me out. It’s nothing to be ashamed of Li. It’s just that you kind of act like an asshole when you dig someone and most of them…” Nolan gestured to the general vicinity of the cafeteria with a disgusted look on his face “they eat that shit up but _him_ … he ain’t like that” Liam followed Nolan’s eyes over to Theo’s table

Scott was fully honed in on the conversation now, dis dark eyes darting between Liam and Nolan, Garrett had even locked his phone and leaned forward.

“If you like him you gotta tell him Li, tell him nicely because right now he thinks you’re a dick eating dick who just wants _more_ dick.” Liam rolled his eyes, Nolan had such a way with words.

“He’s right shithead” Scott helped Nolan’s case. “You’ve been treating him like a piece of ass, and that boy may be cute but he’s no wham-bam-thank-you-man” Liam smiled at the play of words as he took a sip of juice, lifting his brows in agreement.

“Well he hates me, he won’t even look at me…”

“So make it big baby! Do something he can’t ignore.” Garrett purred form the corner, his lips curled in to a lopsided smirk. Liam was confused but Nolan and Scott caught on to what he meant immediately. “How do you feel about a concert, Li!?”

He didn’t have time to respond. Garrett dragged him to the music room and yelled for someone called Paige to stop hiding behind the violin and help them. Scott followed shortly with the rest of the team including a few cheerleaders. Liam didn’t like this one bit “Do I actually have to sing?”

“Yes dumbass, Kanye didn’t do Theo wrong YOU did” Garrett shouted from the small stage.

“If this doesn’t work I’ll have to change schools” Liam sighed pulling on his football gear. His heart was pounding in his chest but it wasn’t from the inevitable embarrassment that came with synchronized dancing football jocks, he was more terrified of Theo rejecting him in front of said dancing jocks and the entire school.

Scott called in a favor with the coach and he grumbled something about _‘love these gays’_ before he announced over the loud speaker that the game would start half an hour earlier than planned and that it was compulsory for everyone to attend. The team rehearsed the dance that the cheerleaders showed them to the words of the song. It was fairly easy to remember and they were all pretty rhythmic. The girl named Paige pulled out two huge speakers that would be placed on either side of the bleachers.

* * *

 

Liam paced nervously around the field trying his best to focus on the warm up that he actually needed to do for the game when he saw Theo step up on the bleachers wit Kira, skipping a step and stumbling forward. He laughed and shook his head in the kind of way a person would look at a cat that did something adorably stupid. The pair took a seat right in the center, exactly where Liam wanted him.

The bleachers were finally full, the cheerleaders took their place, forming two long lines a few feet apart. The coach blew the whistle, Paige hit the play button and Kanye’s voice boomed through the speakers and Liam began to move.

> _**Keep Rocking and keep knocking** _  
>  _**Whether you Louboutin'd op or Reebokin'** _  
>  _**You see the hate that they serving on a platter** _  
>  _**So what we gonna have, dessert or disaster** _

The team spun around, sliding together into formation, their shoulders rolling as they shuffled forward, stopping behind Liam as he threw a questioning hand out at the crowd.

They started moving again once Keri Hilson started singing. Liam took the lead with the microphone, looking directly at Theo. The team stayed behind Liam moving in sync with him.

> **_'I never thought I'd be in love like this –When I look at you my mind goes on a trip_ **  
>  **_Then you came in and knocked me on my face_ **  
>  **_Feels like in I'm a race but I already won first place_ **  
>  **_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_ **  
>  **_You got me thinking bout our life, our house, and kids_ **  
>  **_Every morning I look at you and smile_ **  
>  **_Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down,'_ **

Theo was thoroughly bewildered at this point. Kira leaned over and whispered something over the music and he looked dumbfounded between her and the field where Liam danced to the beat singing to him. And boy could he move, slow and sexy then fast and in time with the quick beats of the song.

> _' **Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down**_ **_  
> Just get back up, when it knocks you down, knocks you down'_**

Theo snorted as Liam sang the next part. The team imitated a flying rocket then completed the motion with a dab as he sang about the _pretty little missile_ , pointing at Theo. The crowd roared.

> **_'I_ _used to be commander-in-chief of my pimp ship flying high_ _  
> ‘Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky'_**

Liam’s voice was convincing and strong as if he meant every single word no matter how silly the lyrics may sound. The crowd had started clapping with the music and cheered loudly at the next verse that Liam rapped flawlessly. The boys still moving loosely in rhythm behind him.

> **_'And I was the class clown that always kept you laughing_ **  
>  **_We were never meant to be baby we just happened_ **  
>  **_So please don't mess up the trick_ **  
>  **_Hey Young World, I'm the new Slick Rick.'_ **

The team rolled out a move that would leave any Backstreet Boy bowing their heads in shame as Liam sang the last bit of the song, dramatically dropping the microphone as the music slowly faded, lifting his hands in the air as the crowd praised the performance.

> _**'Won't see it coming when it happens** _  
>  _**But when it happens** _  
>  _**You're gonna feel it let me tell you now.** _  
>  _**When love comes and knocks you down.'** _

Theo had the most unbelievably beautiful smile on his face, it was blinding and Liam’s heart thumped in this ears as the crowd screamed and cheered. Liam ran forward and jumped over the small fence that separated the bleachers and the field.  He skipped over a few empty chairs until he was standing right in front of Theo, who raised from his seat to meet Liam.

Liam was so out of breath, his hair messy and damp with sweat and his eyes were practically shooting stars as he looked at the gorgeous nerd. Theo’s expression was serious though, knowing the next few words could make or break this moment forever, he looked expectantly at Liam, his eyes begging Liam to say what he needed to hear.

“I am so ridiculously and irrevocably in love with you baby boy,” Liam spoke slowly in between breaths “I want to kiss you until these stupid glasses steam up, until we can barely stand anymore and I never want to stop”

Theo looked at Kira who gave him small thumbs up before shyly glancing back over at Scott. Theo turned back to the jock, his hand reaching for Liam’s “Well you better get started then- these are pretty big glasses.”

Liam wasted no time, he pushed himself up clasping his hands on either side of Theo’s face pulling him down into his lips and the cheering crowd faded away, the only sound they could hear were their mingled breaths, hot on one another’s lips. Their hands finding a new resting place on the other’s hips pulling hungrily, trying to get as close as they possibly could.

And if Theo’s glasses happen to steam up, that was okay too.


	2. The beginning -Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how it all started.

Theo was tucked away in the top corner of the bleachers where the long branches of a huge tree hung low enough for him not to be seen. He was quite possibly the most anti-people person in the world. He was also terribly gay and he could see the football team practice from there, but he would literally pretend to be blind if anyone ever asked. Football hotties aside, he really loved the spot, it was quiet and he got a lot of homework done, sometimes even a nap, because everyone was too lazy to climb all the way to the top.

He peeked through the branches, zoning in on number nine. _Dunbar_. Theo had a proper weak spot for the player. He was short and ripped and people said he had super blue eyes that looked right through you, Theo had never seen them up close before. His messy blonde hair stood out in contrast to his tanned skin. Theo wasn’t sure why they always took their shirts off, wouldn’t the contact of a tackle hurt more if it were skin on skin? Not that he was complaining.

Theo watched as he caught the ball, spinning midair and landing back on his feet, tossing it smugly back at the McCall kid. The muscles rippled down his back as he raised his arms for the ball again. For a brief moment number nine turned around to look at the bleachers frowning, as if someone had called him but he couldn’t see who it was.

Theo reeled back against the metal. _Shit!_ He couldn’t possibly know Theo was there, could he? The McCall kid yelled at him, bringing his attention back to the field. Just then, a faint voice startled Theo back to reality and he yelped “Oh my god!! Kira!! Oh my-. Seriously.” Theo clutched his heart in a panic, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Why are you so jumpy?” The girl giggled as she shuffled in next to Theo under the branches of the tree.

“I was drooling over Nine,” Theo admitted leaning back against the railing, “and he turned around”

Kira let out a loud gasp her hand flying to her mouth, “Did he see??”

“No! But it was close.” Theo sighed, sounding like he had just ran a marathon.

“Good, because I really like this spot,” she dug around in her backpack and handed him a Snickers bar, taking one for herself and peeling the wrapper off. “Is Eleven here?” Kira asked, peeking through the low hanging branches.

“Yeah, there” Theo said, rolling his eyes as number eleven emptied a bottle of water over himself, “well…that was unnecessary” Theo smirked at Kira, happily nibbling at his chocolate.

“Nine looks good today” the girl said

“Doesn’t he always?” Theo swooned. She bumped her shoulder into Theo’s smiling, watching the jocks run by.

Theo and Kira were one of a kind. One could call them nerds, their noses mostly buried in their books, the dedication being evident in their grades. Kira used to be a bit of a lone wolf, and that was something Theo understood all too well. He, too, didn’t have many friends and so one day, when the only available table was Kira’s, Theo made his way over to her, politely asking if he could sit with her and promised to be quiet so she could study.

She didn’t need to be convinced, all too excited for the company. She eyed him nervously as he swiped through his phone, finally building up the courage to ask him what he was doing. It was personal, she knew that, but she just really wanted to talk to someone.

Theo looked surprised, but a bright smile made its way to the corners of his mouth. He jumped up and sat down beside her, sharing his phone screen with her, “Oh, I love this show!!” She exclaimed clapping her hands together. He linked her to his Tumbler page and they sat together shipping random characters together and giggled about the absurdness of some of the pairs.

When the bell signalled the end of lunch break, they both whined about having to leave. The next day, however, they found themselves sharing a table again, Kira sat down next to him, “Have you watched Stranger Things?!” and she was answered with a big goofy grin and an eager nod. That was a year ago. Their latest bonding activity, however, seemed to be drooling over jock boys from behind a tree.

* * *

 

Theo’s problems started on a lazy Friday afternoon. Football practice was cancelled, the rumor being that the coach disappeared on a spree to Vegas. There were no jock boys to drool over so Kira and Theo parted for the day. Theo walked through the parking lot toward the main exit when he heard guitar strings play a beautiful song and then some kind of croaky angelic voice filled the silence of the school grounds.

There were other voices, softly humming. Theo walked to the far end of the lot where he saw Nine sitting on the hood of a pimped up blue Ford Bronco. He looked so soft in his gray sweatshirt and faded light blue jeans. Nine was the one playing the guitar, singing his own rendition of Meatloaf’s Bat out of hell. This was a slower, more acoustic version, a few other boys, including Eleven hummed along, fingers snapping.

_**'Oh, baby you're the only thing in this whole world** _   
_**That's pure and good and right** _   
_**And wherever you are and wherever you go** _   
_**There's always gonna be some light.'** _

Theo was mesmerized, not only was Nine pretty and good at sports, but he could sing too. One of the jocks was recording from his phone and Theo was sure that it would be posted on some social media platform. _Time for some FBI level stalking_ , Theo thought as he moved to walk away when he caught Nine’s eye.

The blonde boy stilled, looking in Theo’s direction, his fingers still plucking at the guitar strings, but leaving the singing to the other boys. He squinted and his lips parted, the melody still coming from the instrument, decorating the moment beautifully. Theo knew he should be turning around and leaving, before he got called out and this became embarrassing, but his incredibly gay brain had other plans. He held the boy’s gaze with courage that he didn’t even know he had. Until Seven spotted him too.

“Hey, four eyes, want to join in?” the other boys looked around and started laughing. Theo caught a quick glimpse of Nine before he turned on his heel and ran for the gate. He could have sworn that Nine was scowling at Seven for a second before he shoved the guitar into his arms as he got up. Theo didn’t wait around to see if Nine came after him.

 

* * *

 

The following day Theo tried his best to avoid the group of jocks and avoid the teasing, it would just take about a week of dodging before they would forget about it and move on to someone else. He looked through the lab doors to find Kira in her usual spot doing extra credit experiments with a strange looking green liquid.

He pushed the door open and joined her at the table, dropping his bag next to Kira’s. “He saw me see him yesterday” Theo moaned, taking his glasses off to clean them on his golf shirt. “They were playing guitar in the parking lot and I stopped to listen and Seven called me out”

Kira brought the microscope to her eye after glancing at Theo scrunching up her nose at how strange he looked without his glasses, “I know, I saw from my dad’s classroom”

“He sings like an angel” Theo said, putting his glasses back on and resting his chin on his hand.

“You know one day we will have to stop dreaming about them and find real boyfriends” Kira said, moving the microscope over to Theo to confirm her findings.

“Yeah, I know, it’s not like they will ever talk to us,” he nodded in agreement with Kira’s note on the pallet and shifted the scope back to her. “it’s just so unfair, they’re missing out…” his green eyes twinkled, a teasing smile creasing the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, listen to you!” Kira laughed “I doubt they even know we exist.”

“That’s fair. I mean we call them by their jersey numbers.” Theo replied and placed a blob of green putty from the lab jar on Kira’s head like a crown, she faked a small bow as the putty slid down over her eye. They giggled when the lab doors swung open and Eleven walked in, his motorbike helmet under his arm and a brown leather jacket slung over his shoulder, his shades still on.

Kira and Theo froze, the putty mid slide, the jock looked between them and nodded a quick and awkward hello before taking his seat in the front. The putty hit the desk with a dull thud and Eleven looked around once more, his eyebrows raised.

Theo and Kira muttered curses, mostly at themselves, while they cleared the table and got ready for the class to start.

The rest of the class was relatively uneventful and Theo was thankful that Nine didn’t have any classes with him, because he was certain that he would find some ridiculous way of embarrassing himself as he always does.

The bell rang and they moved to the next period, the one Theo usually skipped, hiding out in the locker rooms until it was over -P.E. He didn’t even realize they were headed that way until Coach Finstock made some crack about not even knowing Theo was in this class. He looked around the gym in horror, his eyes growing even wider when he saw the blonde haired boy in the corner, Nine. He had the tightest shorts on that Theo had even seen, his shirt not doing much to hide anything.

Theo gripped onto Kira’s arm as if that would magically help him breathe “Shit”. Kira squeezed his hand “Its fine, just go put your clothes on and avoid him if you can” It didn’t do much to ease his anxiety knowing he would have to put equally tight shorts on. Thank goodness he was no stranger to working out – just preferably where could be alone.

Theo emerged from the changing room and took a seat on the mat while the coach was explaining the exercises for the day, he tried not watching the boy, he tried keeping his eyes to himself, but the jock was loud, making jokes as he leaned back on his hands, his arms flexing to support his upper body, toned legs stretched out in front of him. And his smile…oh gosh. Theo placed a hand on his stomach to quiet down the butterflies.

The next moment Nine flung his head around looking straight at Theo, he couldn’t help that for a few seconds he was unable to look away. The other boy was the first to look away, a faint frown dancing between his eyes before the smile crept back onto his face.

There was rope climbing and wall climbing and just much more climbing than what Theo was inclined to in general. He was, however proud to say he managed to complete all the ridiculous exercises without falling on his face or becoming entangled in the ropes hanging from the roof. Theo was busy warming down, whatever that was supposed to mean, when he heard Kira yelp.

He turned around to see the tiny Asian girl being crowded by Gabe, an entirely too tall asshole. His hands were all over her and she tried to move away, but he blocked her into the corner, she was visibly cringing. A red rage burned in Theo as he marched over without giving it a second thought.

“She said stop.” his voice was quiet but firm as he spoke to Gabe.

“Fuck off” Gabe bit out not even turning around.

The rest of the students had turned to see what the commotion was about. Theo’s blood boiled as he watched Kira squirm to get away from him. He gently tapped Gabe on the shoulder, waited for him to turn around and delivered an award worthy right hook straight to the asshole’s nose. His huge body slumped to the ground, lights out. There were gasps and screams as the other kids crowded around Gabe, one dramatic girl even felt for a pulse as if Theo had enough power to murder the guy.

Kira grabbed Theo’s arm, running, dragging him out of the gym before Gabe’s friends turned up. The only thing he saw on his way out was the impressed smile on Nine’s face as he watched Theo and Kira duck passed the coach and disappear.

The two nerds hid out in their usual spot on the bleachers, hidden under the big tree, for the rest of the day. Kira was busy wrapping a bandage she found in her locker, around Theo’s hand. “That was so insane. Thank you for saving me.” she smiled weakly at the boy. “It’s nothing, are you okay?” Theo still looked more concerned about her than his bleeding knuckles. “I’m fine, wouldn’t have happened if I had that sword we saw the other day!” she teased

Theo chuckled and looked out at the field. His heart picked up a little as he spotted Nine on the other side of the field, hands on his hips, obviously looking for someone. “Oh my…is he looking for me?? They are going to kill me, isn’t Gabe one of their friends?”

“Not after he got in that fight with Nine. He almost killed him. He only just got back from his suspension.” Kira whispered.

They watched as the boy finally gave up looking for whatever it was he was out there for. Breathing a sigh of relief, they took out their phones and laid back, waiting for football practice to begin.


	3. The beginning - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just sugary, fluffy goodness and then the teeniest bit of angst - but then you can just read chapter 1 again!

The following day Theo was waiting in the car park for Kira to arrive. It was still relatively early and the morning air was chilly against his warm skin. He was scrolling through his Tumblr page when he heard the loud roar of a car coming into the lot, he didn’t pay much attention to it until he heard the doors slam and a voice yell “Hey!”

Kira by no means had a manly voice so Theo immediately knew this meant trouble. Theo’s head jerked up to see Nine jogging toward him, he started scrambling around like a deer in headlights which was a lot less embarrassing compared to what happened next.

Just like in the damn movies he turned around to run away, but his foot got caught in the strap of his sling bag he had placed at his feet, and he tripped, horribly flailing in the air before landing face down in the cold wet grass. He heard the “Oh my god” behind him and then footsteps were rushing over to where he lay dead still, hoping that if he didn’t move he would just disappear into the earth.

He felt the hand on his back first, just about burning through his denim jacket. “Are you okay??” Then another hand moved to his wrist, it burned even more than the one on his back. Theo’s heart was pounding and he hadn’t even looked up. His crush had literally just seen him fall for him and was now kneeling down by his side checking for serious injury. He was sure you couldn’t claim a broken ego as a physical injury, so he just hummed pushing himself up.

“That was a pretty hard fall, you sure?” his voice was a little laugh, but not in a mocking tone, there was something oddly sweet about it.

“My, uh, my glasses…” Theo felt around on the ground in front of him, sitting up on his haunches.

“Here...” Theo saw a blurry hand hold it out to him only for one half of it to drop to the ground, the other remaining in Nine’s hand. “Shit, it …broke” the jock said.

Theo sighed and reached for the piece still in the boy’s hand. Nine was probably able to tell by the look on Theo’s face what a big problem this was because he quickly pulled the piece of spectacle back, “Wait, hold on”

Theo watched in confusion as the boy pulled his sports bag closer, throwing his uniform padding onto the grass, digging around in the bottom of the duffle bag. Theo got a little distracted by Nine’s musky perfume and fresh shower scent that the wind blew directly into his nose. The boy pulled out a roll of white tape and ripped a piece off with his teeth and then ripped it in half again. Theo watched his hands move, the tendons stretching and his knuckles rolling as he picked the broken glasses back up and matched the two pieces together, carefully wrapping the white tape around the middle part until it was mended. “There, I fixed it” Nine said excitedly holding the specs out to Theo.

He warily accepted them and brought them back up to his face and it was only when he put them back on that he was truly knocked off his ass. Nine’s eyes…Jesus his eyes were, what would he even call that? Blue? That just didn’t seem to do it justice. Theo knew the boy had pretty eyes, but up close like this? It was honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the little gray speckles swimming in the clear blue irises looked like diamonds that twinkled every time he moved.

“Wow” Theo breathed faster than his brain could think. He knew his mouth was probably hanging open when Nine let out a low chuckle, clearly having gotten that reaction many times before.

“Hey, listen, that was really great what you did for your girlfriend yesterday” the jock finally said breaking the staring contest.

“My what?”

“Yesterday, in the gym. That guy is a real asshole”

“Kira? Oh no, no she’s not my…I’m gay” he cringed as soon as he said it, wondering if that was entirely necessary.

He could have sworn the smile on Nine’s face grew wider by at least a few inches before he stood up, slowly holding out a hand to Theo, pulling him to his feet “Aren’t we all?” He purred still holding Theo’s hand, his eyes flicking over his face, “Do you, uhm, have a name or...?”

Theo laughed, his smile bright and almost blinding- clear in the way Nine was blown away the moment it stretched across the boy’s face. He forgot what he had asked and that their hands were still clasped together, his lips parted slightly as he looked at the boy, a small frown of realization forming between his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m Theo”

For the first time in his life Nine was completely speechless, for the first time _his_ heart was beating like a wild thing in his chest, for the first time the butterflies in his stomach had emerged from their cocoons and were fluttering around inside him. “I’m Liam” he said, grinning sheepishly.

Liam’s attention was suddenly drawn to the school gate as he heard a motorbike roar through it. Eleven flung the bike into a parking space, pulling his helmet off as a girl got off the back. Liam pulled his hand from Theo’s.

He watched as the jock collected his things from the ground, stuffing them back into his bag. His entire demeanor suddenly stiff.

“You watch where you’re going okay?” Liam called out almost over his shoulder. Theo was left gaping, first at Liam suddenly flipping a switch and running off, and then at Kira as she pulled the helmet from her head, her black hair cascading down her shoulders, shoving the helmet into Scott’s hands who was grinning stupidly at her.

_What the hell was happening??_

* * *

 

The next couple of days were a combination of actively seeking Liam out and running in the other direction as soon as he saw him. It was honestly the most ridiculous he had ever been in his life, and this was the guy who used to sleep with his N-sync poster. Theo was screaming inside, his crush had actually talked to him, he had stopped and helped him fix his stupid glasses and he didn’t laugh when he fell, how many people could say that?  Theo and Kira were back in their hiding place watching the shirtless jocks run around.

“So spring formal tonight huh?” Kira said with a mouth full of chocolate.

“I would rather die honestly”

“It’s not that bad.”

“That’s because you actually got asked”

“I didn’t say yes, he was obviously joking.”

“Doubt it, I’ve seen how he looks at you.”

“No. Let’s not okay. Are you going?”

“Are you asking me?” Theo grinned widely at Kira, his eyes narrowing into impossible little slits. She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled back.

* * *

 

Theo knew this was a terribly bad idea, he knew he was going to be left sitting in the corner like a little nerdy wallflower all night while everyone else danced. He unbuttoned of his jacket and relaxed back into the seat watching Kira dance with Mikey from her calculus class and Scott fuming at the jock table, which Theo found really funny. He was about to giggle when he noticed the figure next to him. He made the strangest sound when he saw Liam and the jock seemed to find it amusing.

Liam was staring, Theo had the cutest little bow tie on, just a shade darker than the navy suit. He even had the little white flowers in the pocket, his hair in a neat little side path as always. Liam frowned at the boy, wondering how he managed to pull this off, how he made being a nerd look so absolutely breathtaking. He wondered if Theo even knew that? Liam had a feeling that the boy was blissfully unaware how beautiful he really was, and he felt like it was his job to tell him.

“You’re too pretty to be sitting alone” Liam’s voice was sugary sweet and the line was smooth on his tongue like it had been used one too many times.

Theo would have rolled his eyes was it not for Liam’s insanely blue eyes staring at him. Theo glanced down at Liam’s black suit, he looked out of this world with his hair slicked back like that.

What Theo wanted to say was that Liam looked nice but came out was “umf”

Liam chuckled and held his hand out to Theo as the lights went dim and Be My Baby started playing- some fancy remake of the sixties version. Theo hesitantly placed his hand into the other boy’s, and goodness was that a trip, Liam’s hand was really warm and really soft, Theo wasn’t sure why he thought his hands would feel rough. “Dance with me baby boy” Liam said, winking at him

_Baby boy? Jesus. Okay. Just Breath. Just hang on. Oh no. Too Late._ Theo literally fell into Liam’s arms, once again tripping over himself. He was still scolding himself internally when Liam spoke.

“You have got to stop doing that” Liam’s smile was warm and so was his body that was now pressed against Theo’s. The jock helped him to his feet, his arm curling around Theo’s middle, snaking to his back, pulling him closer. Liam reached down and placed his palm in Theo’s again, bringing their hands up at their sides, he guided Theo’s hand up to his shoulder and they moved slowly to the beat of the song.

Theo was grateful that his cheek was against Liam’s that way he couldn’t see the silly blush spreading across his face. The only other boy Theo had ever been this close to was some nice smelling asshole at school who pinned him to the locker and shouted at Theo for bumping into him. And that was not romantic in the least.

Liam tilted his head so that he could look at Theo, and he was momentarily speechless looking at the beautiful rosy hue adorning his plump cheeks and the light brown mole ready to be bitten, just off center from his left cheek “Uhm…” Liam forgot what he wanted to say, looking down instead, pursing his lips as his cheeks lit up too. Theo chuckled, making Liam look back up at him, and they both stilled as Liam’s eyes lingered on Theo’s lips- still tipped into a little smile.

What was this? Why did this boy have such an effect on him? He was supposed to be the ‘nothing can touch this’ smooth talking popular jock, and here he was smiling like a fool at this clumsy idiot in thick ass glasses. What was happening to Liam Jason Dunbar? Was he…nope. Can’t be. Can it?

Theo’s eyes suddenly dwelled off to the side, watching as Scott literally dragged himself around after Kira like a lost puppy. The girl looked amazing in that red strapless gown, her hair curled and swept to the side. He couldn’t blame the jock, but he worried for a second about how genuine his intentions were. Liam must have seen the concern in Theo’s eyes, “He’s crazy about her, has been all along. Just too much of an asshole to admit it”

Theo’s shoulders dropped in relief and he sighed, “And what about you?”

Liam opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking from one of Theo’s green eyes to the other. They both startled as Theo’s back hit a pillar near the dance floor. The boys giggled until they realized how close their bodies had moved, how they could feel each other’s breath, how warm, they were suddenly feeling, how their hands itched to touch more than just a suit jacket.

Liam rolled his body forward, his hand pushing softly into Theo’s neck, fingers curling around his jaw as his thumb brushed over his lip “What are you doing to me baby boy… hmm?” the words were a low rumble.

Theo could only gasp, Liam’s touch was like a million little stars exploding all over his skin. Liam’s other hand played around with Theo’s belt, wiggling his shirt away until his whole hand was flat against Theo’s abs, feeling around, surprised at how toned the boy really was, “Jesus, Theo…what the…”

Theo bucked his hips back against the pillar, whining low, as he felt himself getting hard in the constraints of his boxers, he leaned his head down on Liam’s shoulder, panting, his fingers twisting the material of Liam’s jacket. Liam’s thumb was still on Theo’s lips, and Theo thought ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and opened his mouth brushing his tongue against the digit. “Oh fuck…” Liam breathed.

Liam’s hips chased Theo’s as he pressed his finger into the boy’s mouth, pushing his head back so that he could look at him- and holy shit was it worth it. He watched as Theo’s eyes fluttered closed and he sucked Liam’s thumb into his mouth, his full lips closing around it, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, his lips opened slightly and his tongue swirled around Liam’s finger.

Theo could have stood there all night sucking on someone else’s thumb, but he was rudely interrupted by a giant of a man in a green number twenty-eight Devenford Prep jacket “Can I have some?” The guy’s face was so close to them that Theo could smell his mouth wash, but jeez was he gorgeous – loose blonde curls and dreamy bedroom eyes, and tall, so, so tall.

“The fuck do you want, Brett?” Liam hissed as he slipped his thumb out of Theo’s mouth and the other from under his shirt, straightening himself out. Theo watched as the pair exchanged heated glances before Brett spoke in his best soap opera voice, “You.”

Theo was too busy listening to his heart shatter to realize that Liam had dragged the tall stranger out of the hall, disappearing for the rest of the evening, leaving Theo high from whatever the hell that was that happened.

* * *

 

The following Monday Theo waited by his locker in anticipation, for nothing in particular, okay maybe that was a lie. He had stood fiddling with the lock for half an hour hoping that Liam would walk by and see him, maybe talk to him again and apologize for having to drag his drunk brother out of the school dance, _God, please let it be his drunk rebel brother,_ because he knew there was no way he could ever compete with a guy like that.

His heart was plastered together with hope that maybe there was a completely logical explanation for Friday night, that Liam would see him and that pretty smile would light up and he would run over to Theo and pick him up and kiss him passionately in front of the entire school and everyone would cheer….

The school doors swung open with a bang. Theo watched as Liam and his crew strutted in, in what seemed like slow motion. Scott and Garrett were at his sides, sunglasses still on, checking out every living thing in the hallway. Nolan was behind him, blowing big pink bubbles, his neck covered in hickeys he made no attempt to hide. Liam lead the pack, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket, chin in the air as he chewed on a stick in the corner of his mouth.

Liam spotted Theo, but instead of the movie scene he had dreamt up, Liam gave him a once over and walked right passed him without so much as a smirk.

The plaster holding Theo’s heart together was ripped off, leaving it to splinter into millions of tiny pieces again.


	4. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much fluff.

Liam was a jock right? A confident, popular and crazy attractive, high school jock. Right? Why was he so damn nervous about a date then? A date with the biggest, sweetest nerd he had ever met. Because this was no ordinary date, this boy was so special and Liam needed him to know that. He needed Theo to see just how much he meant to him. How his silly little smile brightened even the dullest of days.

 

Liam’s stomach flipped thinking of him. He dried his hands and moved to the room where he found his mom sitting on his bed. She was in her sweats and a baggy t-shirt, a glass of wine in her hand.

 

“So a date huh?” she said much too eager for Liam’s liking because he knew it only meant David would be home early from his shift and they’d have the house to themselves.

 

He rolled his eyes looking at his mother’s bright smile, she looked so happy. Dr. Geyer worked long hours, but she knew he would come home to her. They were such a happy couple, just as in love as the first time they saw each other. His mom would always show him endless photos of when she and the doctor were younger. They looked… complete.  That’s what Liam wanted with Theo.

 

“Yeah, a date” Liam replied and put on a shocked face. His mother laughed and threw a pillow at him. “You know what I mean!” she teased, “Who is he… she… they?”

 

Liam choked and cleared his throat. It was great that his mom was understanding and supportive of him, that she accepted Liam just the way he was without question or concerns, but she still made him blush sometimes “ _He._  He is a he. Theo” Liam said, fumbling with his shirt.

 

“This time” Jenna mumbled into her glass, but when Liam didn’t laugh or respond, but instead stared at himself in the mirror, looking worried, Jenna got up, placing down the wine glass and walked over to Liam.

 

“What’s wrong honey?” She placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him toward her.

 

Liam looked at her big blue eyes and smiled. He was over the moon. Nothing could be wrong but he had never felt so scared of screwing up. The thought of losing that precious boy was too much.

 

“I’m so nervous mom. I can’t fuck this up” Liam said spraying cologne onto his neck.

 

“Language Liam."

 

“Why did it take me so long to figure out how much I like him?”

 

“Because love is not really blind honey, but it’s pretty fucking stupid.” Jenna said as she kissed his forehead and headed for the wine again.

 

“Language, mom” Jenna giggled, taking another sip. “Liam are you sure this time? You have… a reputation, and by the sound of things this boy is awfully sweet…I'd hate for him to get hurt because….”

 

“Because of my nonsense?” Jenna nodded, smiling at her son. “You’re a good boy Liam, but you need to be careful when you are playing with someone else’s heart.”  _What a mom thing to say_. Liam took his phone from the nightstand, opening a picture he took of Theo studying in the library. He sat hunched forward, making notes between books, biting his bottom lip in concentration, the light from the top window shone down at just the right angle making him look angelic, “Look at him mom”

 

“Oh honey, he’s amazing!” If she was surprised about the nerd thing she hid it well. Theo was hardly what she considered Liam's type.

 

“I like this one, mom… I think I'll probably like him for the rest of my life” Liam replied shyly, setting his phone back down.

 

“Aw honey you’re still young, there's plenty of time.”  But Jenna was already picturing the two walking down the aisle. She had never seen her son quite as taken before. This must be something incredible. Jenna made an excited squeaking sound, “I can’t wait to phone Melissa!”

 

Liam got his act together and picked out something nice to wear. He settled on a pair of tight black jeans, a white t-shirt and to finish the look, a black leather jacket with lots of silver zips and his black and white Adidas sneakers. Jenna told him he looked ‘spiff’ which he supposed was older folk talk for cute. She helped him style his hair but he ended up ruffling it back into something that looked like it had never seen a brush.

* * *

 

“Oh god, Kira, this looks like shit!?”

 

“It really doesn’t but the pants…”

 

“Look how it just hangs?! I look like a mop! He will take one look at this and RUN!”

 

Kira laughed at how ridiculous Theo was being. Every single outfit he had tried on since five that afternoon was too this or too that. He had to take a shower twice because he was sweating so much, “Can you stop with the stress sweat! You looked fine seven outfits ago!”

 

“I don’t want  _fine_ , I want perfect” Theo sighed, dragging the t-shirt over his head once more. He flopped down on the bed next to Kira and they both bounced around as he found his place.

 

“I’m sure he already thinks you’re the sun the moon and all the stars, Theo. Have you seen how he looks at you?” Kira said jumping to her feet making her way over to Theo’s closet. “You could wear a black bag and he would still fall over his feet for you”

 

She pulled out a slim fit black t-shirt, worn out black jeans, ripped on the knees, and she yanked his light brown leather jacket from the hanger. “Here, wear this. Take those off,” She squiggled a finger to the white skinnies he had somehow wormed into, her nose scrunched.

 

Theo huffed and puffed, lifting his leg in the air for her to pull the skin hugging trousers off and even she wrestled with that. “Maybe that’s a good idea, my peen would have been dead by the end of the night”

 

Kira snorted unattractively, “Your  _peen_??”

 

He narrowed his eyes, trying not to laugh at how absurd he sounded. Gosh Liam was messing with his mind. The last time he was this giddy was when Lance Bass came out as gay. _What a day_. He put the clothes on, standing by the mirror and he looked fantastic, Kira had great taste. He combed his hair into its tidy little side path but Kira’s seized the brush, “Oh no. NO. Enough of this side path. Put it up!”

 

“But the up styles make me look –”

 

“Super-hot? Yes. Good.” Kira said, putting on her most determined face.

 

“Yeah okay if you say so. Help me?” Theo asked his friend, because he knew nothing about what ‘hot’ meant in terms of hairstyles. She fixed up an incredible thing on his head, he looked surprised to see himself, he didn’t know his hair could so that, and it looked darker somehow. He pushed the glasses back an inch, smiling at himself in the mirror, “Wow”. Kira gave him a little shove, “See I told you”. Theo leaned over giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, "Thank you”

* * *

 

Oh god it was time and he was freaking out. He was freaking the hell out. Liam could hardly stand still. He was twisting around in circles on the sidewalk like a feral dog chasing its tail. He kept checking his watch, 6:58pm.  _Two minutes. Two fucking minutes Liam, and then he will be here. And then what are you going to say? He’s smart, you will have to keep up the conversation. Shit._

A red Honda pulled up and a friendly looking woman waved at Liam, he recalled seeing her in school before. Probably his sister. He waved back, forcing a smile. His mind was racing, his heart even more so. He watched the passenger door push open and then…well then his fucking heart stopped beating. “Fuck…” Liam had never seen someone look so entirely beautiful as Theo did right then. He was sure his mouth was gaping but he could do nothing to stop it. Theo changed his hair, and his clothes were different. ‘ _Get you a man that can do both’,_  they said.... _Well._

 

Theo walked toward him, waving at the woman in the car before he settled his eyes on Liam. Gosh, did he look sexy, he always did, but Theo could see the extra effort that went into this night. The smile was contagious the minute they laid eyes on one another - a smile neither of them tried to hide.

 

Liam extended his hand to Theo, “Hey baby boy” he said, closing the few inches between them, pressing the softest kiss to Theo’s lips, and perhaps their lips lingered for a few seconds longer, parting just the tiniest bit to fit perfectly onto the other’s, but who was keeping time?

 

Theo’s hands found their way to Liam’s neck, holding the kiss in place. Liam breathed Theo in, parting his lips further, “I like your hair this way…and you smell heavenly” Theo blushed, wanting to tell Liam the name of the cologne he was wearing when Liam took another deep breath against his lips, “Your skin baby boy…your skin smells like heaven”

 

“Thank you…” Thank you? Do you thank someone for saying your skin smells nice? He wanted to compliment him back but Liam nudged his nose underneath Theo’s jaw and his words faltered. Liam’s lips ghosted back up to the corner of his mouth, kissing him again, “Let’s go eat something” The dirtiest thought drifted through Theo’s mind but he snapped his mouth shut before he could say something embarrassing.

 

It was a cozy and dimly lit Italian place, the food smelled delicious and Theo was starving, he thought he'd be too nervous to eat, but he was surprisingly calm, like when he was out with Kira. Thankful, because that meant he was less likely to make a fool of himself in front of this gorgeous boy, a boy he still wasn’t sure could be into him.

 

They sat close together not opposite each other like all the other couples around them. Liam’s hand rested just above Theo’s knee and while Theo was looking at the menu, Liam was looking at him.

 

Theo began smiling, “What?” he asked still looking at the menu but at nothing specific, feeling another pink blush creep onto his cheek, hating that his body reacted this way.

 

“I love it when you blush” Liam said, running the back of his finger along Theo’s flushed cheek. Okay so maybe he didn’t mind it all that much. Theo leaned into the touch, turning his face so that his lips brushed against Liam’s finger and he remembered the night at the dance and the sucking of fingers, it seemed they both did because suddenly they were shifting around in their seats.

 

Liam chuckled tipping his head down, squeezing Theo’s thigh and for once the boy slid his palm over Liam’s hand and squeezed back making Liam’s cheeks heat up at the touch. They both had a look on their faces that said they knew they were smiling and blushing far too much, but man… ‘ _have you seen him!?’_

 

“What do you want baby boy…?” Liam asked, finally looking at the menu, but Jesus, Theo’s brain had other ideas again, and he paused turning to Liam, his eyes darting down to Liam’s mouth, and he leaned forward capturing his lips in another kiss that seemed to surprise them both, “The spaghetti,” Theo breathed pulling back and leaning his forehead against Liam’s, “and you” What had come over him? Whatever it was he hoped it never went away.

 

They had turned to face one another, leaning their shoulders against the back of the booth, waiting for their food.

 

“What did you do today?” Liam asked brushing his fingers against Theo’s.

 

“Tara took me out for breakfast and I went with her to get groceries”

 

“Your sister?”

 

“No. My girlfriend actually” Liam’s head jerked up only find a mischievous little twinkle in Theo’s eyes.

 

“Right” Liam snorted looking down. Of course there would be more to this pretty face than what Liam had expected. Theo turned out to be quite the clown. Liam looked on in awe as Theo told him funny stories about his childhood, surprised to find he was in kindergarten with Scott. He told him about the start of high school, how much he loved working out – which resulted in Liam begging for Theo to show him his abs, and since Theo wasn't one for taking selfies it had to be the real thing. He blushed a ridiculous crimson at the ‘ _holy shit_ ’ Liam blurted out when he lifted his t-shirt revealing one side of a sharp v shaped cut trailing into his jeans.

 

Every time Theo laughed, Liam looked at him like it was the first time he’d ever seen him. There wasn’t a moment that Liam looked away- hooked on Theo’s voice, he never noticed how raspy it was before. His smile, the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke about the things he liked, the shy dip of his head when he saw Liam staring. 

 

They took a picture of themselves and the massive plate of spaghetti and meatballs and sent it off to Jenna, who replied with a blushing emoji. They kept talking as they twirled their forks around in the strings of pasta, seeing who could spin the biggest ball on the tip on the fork, and then trying to fit the entire thing in their mouths, failing obviously, leaving them with shiny red sauce dripping from their chins. Their giggles earning them some heated glances in the quiet restaurant but nothing seemed to phase them, they were lost in their little bubble.

 

Theo took his glasses off to clean up spots of spaghetti sauce, and Liam stopped him from putting them back on, “You look cute like this too, baby boy” he said surprised. He was so used to seeing him with the glasses on so he took a few minutes to look at him, and he thought to himself that  _this_  is what Theo would look like waking up next to him every morning… _one day_ …minus the spaghetti sauce.

 

Liam put the glasses on his own face, setting his phone to camera to see what he looked like, Theo giggled taking out his own phone and snapping a quick picture of Liam with a huge grin on his face, head tilted to the side. Theo tugged on Liam’s shirt pulling him closer, “Well…without them I can’t see how pretty you are” he whispered, placing a kiss on Liam’s already parted lips.

 

Liam used the moment to lick a drop of sauce from the corner of Theo's mouth, smiling contently, removing the glasses and sliding them back onto Theo’s face, his hands stilled on Theo's cheeks, “I…”, and he paused.

 

He knew what he  _wanted_  to say, it felt right to say it too. But those three words said at the wrong time could cause all this magic to crash down around them. And Liam couldn’t have that, “I like them better on you anyway”

 

There was plenty of time for that. They were young, their entire lives were ahead of them. Theo would know one day how much Liam cared for him but for now there was a huge bowl of spaghetti left and Liam was sure that if he rolled the meatball up in pasta he would have the bigger ball and he would win, but judging by the stuffed hamster cheeks starring back at him, Theo had already figured that out.


	5. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of this multi chapter I was bullied into writing! 
> 
> Thank you though Sofia and Hopira :) I really enjoyed this

After another successful date staring into each other's eyes, stealing kisses and getting to know as much about Theo as he could, the two found themselves in back of Liam's bronco. Their hands everywhere, touching, pulling, teasing.

Liam’s kisses grew heated, and he knew this was going further than they had planned. Theo made desperate little noises against Liam’s skin, and it was too much to ignore any longer. Liam was hard and aching, dying for more. He moved his palm down Theo’s chest, stopping by his belt, his fingers dipping in between the material and Theo’s skin.

 

“Can I touch you baby boy?” Liam’s voice was so needy despite his best efforts to contain himself. He could feel Theo’s erection pressing against his hip and he desperately wanted to roll into it, giving them both the friction they so achingly searched for.

 

“What? Isn’t that how this works?” Theo arched himself into Liam again, digging his fingers into Liam’s back with every wet kiss Liam left behind on his neck, he was sure there had to be a few bruises by now. His thoughts were confirmed when Liam’s thumb rubbed over a wet spot and a slight sting ran underneath his skin.

 

“Not entirely” Liam licked over the purple bruise like his tongue would magically cure it. It didn’t, but Theo sure as hell didn’t mind him trying. “I know we both want this…” he licked over another bruise, gripping the buckle of Theo’s belt tighter, “at least I know I do, and I think you want it too,” his tongue circled over Theo’s Adams apple, and Theo’s head fell back further.

 

“But I will need you to tell me you do, that you want me to touch you before I will baby boy” Liam caressed the side of Theo’s face, he looked absolutely out of this world like this, his lips parted and wet.

 

“Om my god sex is so polite” Theo moaned gripping the door handle.

 

Liam snorted and laughed against Theo's throat, and Theo tried to laugh too but he was too lost chasing Liam’s hands, his kisses, his tongue. He bucked up into Liam, “Liam… I need you to do _something._ I don’t care what but please, please touch me”

 

Liam smiled and kissed the little curve between his chin and bottom lip, “Okay baby boy” he pushed himself up and settled to the side so his back pressed against the seat and his thigh draped over Theo’s legs.

 

His fingers moved, opening the buckle and snaked the belt off in one smooth motion, kind of like they do in the movies, and Theo looked at him rather impressed but more turned on than anything. He flicked open the button and dragged down the zipper, wasting no time.

 

Liam bit down on his lip, on the one hand wondering if he was ready to do this, worried that he may be overcome by the feel of Theo’s dick in his palm but he also couldn’t wait to feel it, to see it, take it into his mouth.

 

“Liam… what are you doing?” Theo looked a tad concerned that Liam might chew through his lip. “I told you I want you to touch me”

 

“I am... I am _so_ going to touch you baby boy, but I want this to be special for you. I want you to remember this for the rest of your life for all the right reasons" Liam said, his hand hovering over the open zipper, not daring to look down at what was waiting for him.

 

"Liam... being with you... here, like this, even being lucky enough that someone like you looked at me... this is not something I will ever forget..." Theo ran his fingers through Liam's hair, studying his stupidly gorgeous face from the curve of his lips to the sharp line of his jaw.

 

"Oh no baby boy, no. You don’t understand. _Me_ , I'm the lucky one.  I get to be the first person to ever see you like this, to do this with you. And you are beautiful baby boy." Liam leaned down and kissed him softly, licking over the arch of his top lip. "So beautiful."

 

Liam’s hand pushed into Theo’s jeans, lifting the boxers, making contact. Theo gasped, gripping the front seat’s headrest, making the most precious sound Liam had ever heard, “Oh my god, Liam, I…” he moaned, watching Liam as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

 

“Breathe baby boy” Liam coached as he wrapped his hand around Theo’s cock. Theo pressed his jeans down further, giving Liam full access, “Theo, holy shit” Liam’s voice was low and hoarse as he looked down at the perfectly smooth and pink cock in his palm, “you are just…” and he moved his hand, “You’re perfect”

 

Theo pulled Liam down onto him, his fingers fisting in Liam’s hair. “It feels so good, shit… don’t stop” Theo’s eyes screwed shut, his hips moving with Liam’s strokes.

 

Liam was so gentle, rolling his fingers over the head with every upstroke, taking the skin with it before gliding back down, glancing at Theo’s face every now and again and finding absolute bliss.

 

Theo wasn’t sure when Liam had slicked him up all he could think about was the delicious glide of Liam’s fingers over his cock.

 

Theo knew the feeling, that warmth in his groin, the way his balls twitched and his breathing sped up. Liam had barely started but his hand was heaven, so soft and warm.

 

He would come soon. Liam moved a little faster, sucking more marks into Theo's neck. Actually... he was much closer than he thought,  "Liam... I ... shit... Liam.... oh... f-fuck"

 

Theo groaned curling his body into Liam, burying his head in the dip of Liam's neck, pulling him down even further, hands wrapping around his shoulders as he moaned and grunted, he couldn’t help the sounds.

 

He came all over himself and Liam, much more than he had ever done by himself, worried that it might not stop. Even the leather interior of the Bronco was splattered in with beads of cum. "Yes baby boy, yes that’s it" Liam kept moving his hand but slowed down the pace.

 

 "Liam…. Liam.... oh god.... Liam, what.... is this.... Li?"

 

 There were no more coherent sentences being formed just lustful mumbles and hitched breaths as their bodies slowed down, melting back into one another’s. Their foreheads rested together and Liam giggled as Theo’s glasses steamed up again.

 

* * *

 

Liam drove them home, hot and bothered. He didn't mind the back of the car but wanted more space to indulge in Theo's amazing body. He wanted to explore every inch of muscle, see how it flexed to his touch, how the goose bumps spread across his soft skin.

 

 There was no one at Liam’s house, David had taken Jenna away for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary. Liam's heart was pounding thinking about the things they could do, all alone for two whole days. Liam pressed down on the gas trying to focus on the road but it was... well,  _hard,_  with Theo's mouth attached to his neck. His lips were deliciously soft and made of pure magic.

 

The two could barely contain themselves. They tumbled out of the truck, latching on to each other as soon as they made it to the front door. Liam's hands found their way down to Theo's ass, his fingers digging into his plump cheeks. He lifted Theo up and carried him to the couch, lowering him gently.

 

Liam crawled onto him, nudging Theo's shirt up with his nose, kissing the exposed skin, twirling tiny circles with his tongue up to Theo’s nipple. “Baby boy… you're so pretty” Liam said inhaling Theo's sweet scent again and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was about Theo that had him so intoxicated. Liam moved to undo his button again when Theo stopped him.

 

He looked down at the jock with his big green eyes burning, “I want to...”

 

“What baby... talk to me”  Liam said pressing another kiss to Theo's defined chest, feeling the boy’s body react, rolling up into Liam.

 

“I want to... do something for you too," Theo gasped as Liam’s sucked his nipple into his mouth, “I want to do to you what you did to me earlier.”

 

Liam's head jerked up, he wasn't sure why he thought he'd be the only one doing thing to someone. The thought never crossed his mind that maybe Theo would want to touch him too.

 

He smiled bringing himself up to Theo's face. “Like what?” Liam teased, adoring the boy's innocence. Liam watched his cheeks heat up.

 

“Say it baby boy” Liam leaned down for a kiss, moving from his lips to his jaw to his ear, where he sucked the lobe into his mouth.

 

“I- uh,” Theo ran his hands down to Liam's pants, sliding his hands into the back pockets, pulling Liam down on him, “want to make you cum” he said with his face just inches from Liam's.

 

“Fuck…” Liam pressed his forehead to Theo's, his hands sliding up his sides, grinding his hips, “I want that too…”

 

Liam stood up pulling his shirt over his head, capturing Theo's gasp before it left his lips. Theo pulled himself up with Liam, taking control of the kiss, leaving Liam to grab hold of his shoulders. Theo was soft and careful but his tongue was demanding, he knew what he wanted.

 

Theo fiddled with the button of Liam jeans, flicking it open, “uhm, can I?”

 

“Fuck baby boy… of course you can” Liam's eyes followed every move Theo made, his heart racing knowing he would have this beautiful boy’s hand around his dick.

 

Theo pushed Liam's jeans down, sliding the material over the curve of his ass.  “Holy shit Liam,” his fingers curled into Liam's sides where the jockstrap hugged his body. “this is so sexy”

 

Liam couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He just watched as Theo circled him, his arm sliding along Liam's waist as he admired the garment from the back, tracing a finger down Liam’s spine and over the top of the strap, pulling and snapping it back.

 

He watched how Theo sucked his lip into his mouth, making his way back around to face Liam, sliding the jockstrap down and smiling as he freed Liam's cock, “Gosh... I uh .... wow”

 

Liam giggled, lifting Theo's chin up. Theo looked at him, his eyes wide but sparkling like he had just hit the jackpot of dicks. “Have you ever seen one before?” Liam asked trying to catch Theo's eyes, but they wandered down to Liam’s cock again, “Baby boy….”

 

Theo shook his head, mesmerized, “Not like this” he responded, reaching his hand out but pausing mid-air, seeking approval.

 

Liam nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek.  Fuck, he wouldn't make it. His parents would find him dead, dick in the air.

 

“Jesus…” they were not sure who spoke when Theo’s palm slid down Liam’s length but they both held onto each other, heads resting on shoulders while Theo moved his hands further down, ghosting over Liam's balls before dragging his fingers back up.

 

“How does it feel baby boy?” Liam asked before parting Theo's lips with his tongue, “Amazing” Liam gave him only a quick moment to respond before delving into his mouth, pulling him closer.

 

Their kisses were messy and needy, their hands touching every naked piece of skin. Liam loved the way Theo kept control when he couldn’t hold onto it himself, pulling him back in into the kiss.

 

Theo pulled away, “Can I... my mouth... I mean…” he stuttered not sure how to ask to put his mouth around another man's cock. The blush crept up again, colouring his cheeks and neck.

 

Liam's head exploded, _Theo_ wanted to suck his cock. This beautiful boy with his gorgeous eyes and perfect _everything_ wanted to put Liam's cock in his mouth. “Or not?” Theo dropped his hands, shying away.

 

“Oh... no no no, god baby if I ever say no to that someone needs to put me down” Liam guided him down onto the couch. Theo rested his full weight on Liam, he kissed him before working his way down to Liam's nipple, leaving gentle nibbles behind on his way down.

 

Theo paused, his mouth beside Liam’s hip bone. He could feel Liam's dick brush against him. He remembered the heated bruises Liam sucked into his neck in the car, so he sucked the soft skin on Liam's hip into his mouth.

 

Liam moaned, watching Theo pull back and rub his thumb over the blotchy patch of skin, kissing it before moving onto the next. He took his time tasting every inch of skin while Liam’s dick was leaking against his cheek. “Theo please… I need your mouth on me, please” Liam said tipping Theo’s head up. “Okay” Theo nodded and held Liam's thick shaft at the base.

 

“Show me? I've never… done this before” the look in his eyes made Liam's heart melt, the fact that this angel would trust Liam with something so intimate.

 

“Baby you're doing great.” Liam sat up kissing Theo before he sunk back down on the couch letting Theo wiggle the jockstrap down his legs.  

 

Theo wasted no time, he closed his mouth around Liam's dick, moving slowly over the tip. “Yeah baby boy just like that...that's great” he took a deep breath. Theo's mouth was heaven, maybe it was the way he looked with Liam's dick in his mouth or the way his green eyes kept glancing up at Liam. Maybe it was just because it was _him._

 

Theo sucked harder and faster, his hand jerking around the base. Liam flinched as uncomfortable tingles assaulted his tip, “Not too hard baby... softer” he guided Theo's head to the right pace, stroking over his lips to loosen them a smidge. “There you go baby boy...just like you’d suck on a popsicle, soft and slow,”.  Liam looked at the trail of spit dripping down his shaft, “get all the juice baby, lick it all up”

 

Theo obliged, pulling off to lick up and around Liam’s shaft, his eyes fixed on Liam’s. He flicked his thumb over the tip, swiping up the pre-cum, popping the finger into his mouth before he sunk back down on Liam's cock. “Fuck you're gorgeous…” Liam praised.

 

He tapped Theos cheek, “Suck from here not so much with your tongue.” Theo nodded adjusting his mouth and then he was moving perfectly with the help of Liam's hand in his hair. Liam brought Theo's hand up to his nipple, and guided his fingers around, “Baby… that feels so good don't stop… keep going just like that…”

 

Liam felt his body tense, his orgasm warming his groin as it pushed its way to the surface, his cheeks flared and as gently as he could he lifted Theo's head pulling him off. He replaced Theo's hand with his own and jerked hard and fast, “Give me your lips baby boy…”

 

Theo leaned in pressing his swollen lips to Liam's cock, his wide green eyes on Liam, the jock’s hand fisting in his hair. Liam covered Theo's pretty mouth with sticky white strands. And the more Theo licked it up the more Liam came, cursing and praising all at once until he collapsed back on the couch, dragging Theo along with him.

 

“Liam…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Next time I wanna swallow it”

 

“Jesus Christ... come here.”

* * *

 

Liam stood up and hoisted Theo onto his waist, carrying him to the bedroom all while licking up the mess he made on Theo's beautiful lips.

 

“I taste so good on you baby boy, I want more of this.”

 

“I want you to taste me too… I  ….”

 

“What baby boy? Talk to me. You gotta learn to ask for what you want.”

 

“I want your mouth on me” Theo sucked Liam's bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth grazing along the soft skin as he pulled back.

 

“That can be arranged,” Liam threw him down on the mattress and climbed up beside him, “But you are wearing way too many clothes still” Liam unbuttoned Theo's jeans, sliding them and the boxers off, slipping his t-shirt over his head.

 

Theo helped, eagerly wiggling out of the jeans as fast as he could. Liam's hands were on him again in an instant, pulling his mouth onto his own, feeling him grow harder under his weight

 

“I want you to know how much it means that you are letting me do this, baby boy.” Liam moved lower down on Theo’s body taking his time, licking and then sealing almost every inch of skin on his chest with the softest kiss, watching as the goose bumps spread down his body.

 

 

Theo ran his hand through Liam’s hair, loosening the strands still stuck together with hair putty, “I’d let you do pretty much anything if you look like that while doing it”

 

Liam pushed himself up, his hands on either side of Theo, head hovering above his now hard cock. He looked up waiting for the magic words, his own heart pounding and his dick leaking just looking at this amazing boy under him.

 

“Yes.” It was all Liam needed to hear before he slid his warm mouth over Theo’s tip, down the shaft and the boy moaned bucking his body up to Liam, “Oh my Jesus… oh god… oh Liam… holy shit!”

 

Liam pulled off, licking around the tip, waiting for Theo to relax his body when he noticed he had a pillow stuffed over his face, still mumbling curses into it. Liam flattened his tongue and licked up his shaft, curling it over the head, pressing the tip of his tongue gently into the slit before he spoke, “You okay baby boy?” he smiled against the boy’s dick.

 

“I’ve never been this okay in my life Liam… it feels so good” He moved the pillow and leaned up with an incredulous look on his face, pushing a finger in between Liam’s mouth and the tip of his cock, as if he had to feel it to make sure it was real. He tightened the hand in Liam’s hair and nudged him forward, pressing his lips against the smudge of pre-cum.

 

Liam smirked, licked it up and closed his mouth around the tip again, this time moving up and down faster than he did before. He watched as Theo sunk into the pillows throwing his head back, hands grabbing for something, anything to hold onto. Liam reached a hand out, finding Theo’s and he tangled their fingers together, sucking harder when Theo squeezed and softer when he didn’t, following the instructions of Theo’s hand in his.

 

Most of the time he was squeezing so hard Liam couldn’t keep up, but he soon realised the boy was holding off on coming too quickly again. Liam couldn’t have that.

 

Without pulling off or breaking the pace, he let go of Theo’s hand, steadying himself on the mattress, taking Theo all the way down his throat, over and over again, up and down. His other hand holding Theo’s thrashing hips in place as he came down the back of Liam’s throat, hot and heavy, his breath catching in his throat each time Liam’s mouth pumped another drop from him.

 

The moans subsided and Liam eased Theo’s hips back onto the bed, his mouth still wrapped around Theo but not moving. Theo made weak bucking movements into Liam’s mouth, panting and whimpering, his fist full of Liam’s hair pulling harder than he meant to. Theo looked down, “Oh Jesus… Liam look at you…” He blinked a few times, looking like he was about to cum again at the sight of Liam.

 

Liam’s mouth stretched around his cock, cheeks hollowed, cum and spit leaking passed the corners of his mouth and dribbling down Theo’s shaft. Liam’s blue eyes were watery, and he was out of breath and as he smiled and pulled off, more cum spilled over his lips and down his chin. 

 

Theo looked close to tears, like that was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for him. He blushed a bright red from his cheeks down to his neck, watching as Liam crawled toward him, lapping up every drop with his tongue, and what he couldn’t reach he scooped up with his fingers and sucked it clean, leaving nothing to waste. “You are amazing. That was amazing” Theo said breathlessly, grabbing the sides of Liam’s face and pulling him into a deep kiss, the taste of himself lingering on Liam’s lips.

 

“Liam… I _need_ you. I _want_ you” Theo’s voice was desperate, begging, asking for something he didn’t know, something more, something closer. Hi body was burning to be as close to Liam as he could be, to be around him, holding him, tasting him, to be _in_ him. Theo’s hips bucked up at the thought.

 

Liam pulled his Lips from Theo’s pushing his head back against the wall, sucking and biting his chin softly as he admired the purple bruises he’d left earlier, licking over them, breathing his sweet skin in. “What do you want baby boy, tell me, I’ll give you anything?”

 

Theo’s hands smoothed over the curve of Liam’s ass and he realised they were both completely naked, vulnerable, but Theo had never felt more safe, more wanted and treasured. He knew Liam would take care of him, “I want to fuck you Liam, I want to be in you…” The need for it had never been greater, he needed to feel Liam in that way.

 

Liam stilled and his eyes shot up to Theo. Liam wasn’t exactly a bottom, nor was he what one would call versatile, not with his reputation. He’d bottomed maybe three times if it were that many. “Hmm” Liam seemed to consider the options, his pouty lips now pulled into a hard line.

 

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to” Theo whispered, blushing once more. Liam’s looked at Theo like he had just appeared there, grimacing at the disappointed look on Theo’s face, “Oh, no baby boy, no I didn’t mean it that way.” he cupped Theo’s face kissing his forehead as he sat up straight in his lap.

 

For Theo he would do this, the boy was worth it. He felt a strange tingle in his stomach, and he smiled at the thought that this would sort of be a first for him too. “Okay.”

 

“Okay? You will let me… I mean I figured you usually…”

 

“Yeah I do,” He licked over Theo’s bottom lip, “but like I said, anything for you” Liam looked down at Theo’s cock resting against his own, still hard, ready to go again. Liam smirked and reached for the lube in his bedside drawer, squirting some onto his hands, warming it up and slicking a hand over Theo’s dick, reaching his other hand around to his ass.

 

He watched as Theo traced every single move he made, watching his face for a reaction when he slid his hand down between his cheeks. He locked eyes with Theo, grabbing his chin when he wanted to look away. Liam made him watch as he slid a finger into his hole and his eyes fluttered battling to keep Theo’s gaze.

 

Theo bit down on his lip so hard, Liam thought he would draw blood. Liam leaned down and kissed over the indents of Theo's teeth. Theo moved his hand to rest on Liam's, feeling his movements as he slid the finger in and out, already up to the middle knuckle, "Theo...baby boy..."

 

"I'm here" Theo said watching in awe as Liam gasped with bliss, humming faintly.

 

"Help me..." Liam looked down at Theo as he curled his pinkie around Theo's pulling his hand toward his hole.

 

Theo nodded moving his hand back. He grabbed the lube squirting more onto his fingers and slid it underneath Liam's balls, reaching up to where he could feel Liam's finger working his hole. Theo felt around until he found the place he was meant to go, stroking, pushing against Liam’s finger.

 

He pressed further and Liam hooked his finger up giving Theo access and he slid his middle finger in. The two moved awkwardly at first but found a rhythm that worked, in slowly and fast out, over and over.

 

Their chests were pressed together, Theo’s tongue teasing over Liam's nipple, his free hand pulling Liam's plump cheeks apart as the two of them fingered Liam open, their cocks grinding together.

 

Liam gasped, grabbing Theo's hand and stilling them both, "Stop stop stop" Theo pulled out almost too fast and Liam winced, "I was gonna..."

 

"Oh right..." Theo smiled sheepishly but before he looked down Liam caught his mouth in a kiss, "You ready baby boy?"

 

"Shit...I think so?" He looked a little worried but adorably so, Liam kissed away the frown between his eyes, smoothing a hand over his cheek.

 

"You tell me what you want okay? When to slow down, speed up, anything you want, let me know?" Liam said reaching for the condom he pulled out along with the lube earlier. He tore the top off and took it out, leaning back to put it on Theo.

 

Theo watched as he rolled it on and Liam could see his lip trembling, almost as much as Liam's hands were. "I’m here for you okay?" Theo nodded, gasping as Liam quickly stroked him up and down before pushing up on his knees.

 

He coated Theo’s dick with lube and angled himself over Theo's cock, lining his tip up to his hole. He took a deep breath and locked his eyes on Theo's as he sunk down.

 

Theo let out a loud moan, grabbing the headboard behind him, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god...Liam...please" Liam grabbed Theo's hands placing them on his hips, "Show me what you want baby boy... _oh shit_ " Liam's stuttered as Theo filled him perfectly, stretching him exactly the way he wanted.

 

Theo was out of it; he was in absolute fucking heaven. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were wet and parted, he was gasping every time Liam sunk lower, "Baby, tell me what you want"

 

Theo shook his head, "Just...just.... _move_ , please" Liam chuckled, placing a soft kiss to his mouth before steadying himself on the headboard and then he _moved_.

 

He went slow at first, guided by Theo's movements, his gasps, the way he dug his nails into Liam’s hips. Liam rolled his body, pushing Theo deeper, moaning as the boy’s hand slid down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks pulling Liam into him quicker and hungrier.

 

"Faster" Liam was surprised at the demanding tone in Theo's voice. Liam obeyed, rolling harder and faster into Theo and the boy cried out in response, "Fuck! yes, like that! Fuck!"

 

"Oh my god.... Theo.... what..." Liam would go all night if it meant he got to hear that again, it took him by surprise but also stirred something in him and it was buzzing in his groin.

 

Theo bit down on his lip watching Liam move and he took his dick into his hand and pumped. He lifted himself slightly, pushing up until he reached Liam's mouth, their lips bumping as Theo fucked up into Liam, "Oh fuck baby, you're gonna kill me...you're gonna fucking kill me"

 

Theo's legs twitched and he slacked back onto the bed, Liam leaned down, placing his hands beside Theo's head. Liam could feel everything Theo felt the moment he came, the way Theo held onto his bicep, the way he whined Liam's name over and over, his other hand pulling at the covers under him.

Liam smoothed his hair back, riding Theo until he was done. He was such a good boy and hadn’t stopped pumping Liam even amid his orgasm and Liam was close too, he just needed.... he needed....

 

Theo's breaths were short and fast and warm against Liam's lips when he pulled him closer, still pumping, "Liam..."

 

The jock looked up in a daze, "Hmm?" fucking into Theo's hand, chasing his release.

 

"Liam, I love you"

 

And that was it, Liam cried out, covering Theo's chest and hand in thick milky strands of his release. He leaned down kissing Theo like his life depended on it, moaning the sweetest things into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t bother cleaning up, both exhausted and raw with emotion. Liam simply slid down to Theo’s side and buried his face under Theo’s chin, catching their breaths.

 

Liam eventually looked up at Theo, realising his breathing had evened out and was now deep, the grip he had on Liam’s hand was slack and his lips were beautifully parted as he slept next to Liam.

 

He wished he had said he loved Theo too before he drifted off but he knew there would be plenty of time, and that for one made him excited for the next morning to come. He would make him any kind of breakfast he could think of, he would make him coffee and watch him drink it by the kitchen island with the sun shining down his sleepy face. Liam would kiss him on every inch of his smooth skin, make love to him right there on the counter. 

 

He wanted to teach Theo all the incredible things his body could do, make him fall apart and then put him back together. Liam wanted to go to school on Monday and scream over the intercom that he loved his boy with his entire being, so that everyone would know, make Theo wear his football jacket just so it would be clear that Theo was his.

 

But, for now he would settle for listening to Theo breathing, his heart thumping in his chest, feeling his fingers twitch with sleep. Liam pulled the covers up over their waists and reached for his phone checking his messages:

 

 

_**Nolan** : We have practice in the morning I hope you got some sleep. Also, Brett and I are a thing now so, thanks??_

_**Scott:** I asked her out._

_**Scott** : I’m freaking. _

_**Scott** : She hasn’t responded. _

_**Garrett** : Scott is freaking. Why?_

_**Scott:** Why do I listen to you???_

_**Scott** : Liam???_

_**Mom:** See you Monday! There is money on the counter for pizza and juice. Love you boys._

_**Scott:** OH MY GOD SHE SAID YES?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
